


CPA to the Rescue

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: The Substitute [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Smut, Omega Castiel, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for The Substitute. This is just a silly little headcanon about Cas that I've had rolling around in my head for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CPA to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [tackygoldring](http://tackygoldring.livejournal.com/profile) for betaing and also for just being awesome! 
> 
> Also THANK YOU to all my readers! The Substitute has officially reached 10,000 hits, which is AWESOME! This is my thank you to everyone for reading a reviewing. It's probably not the timestamp anyone was expecting, but it was the first one that I found myself finishing for whatever reason. I have more planned, and at least one more half-written (Milton family dinner, anyone?). If there's anything you'd like me to explore, let me know. I can't guarantee my muse will go there, but it might! 
> 
> Thanks again all!

The dining table looks like a bomb of paperwork has gone off when Castiel walks in, and he suddenly understands where Ben’s chaotic homework habits were spawned. Slumped over it is Dean, short hair sticking straight up and a lost expression on his face. He looks up at Castiel with a plea for mercy in his eyes.

“What’s all this?” Castiel asks as he sets the bags of groceries on the counter, navigating around a meowing Grr to do it.

“Taxes. I promised the guys I’d have their W-2s by next Monday,” he explains with the same tone he might use to announce a death in the family.

Castiel goes over, gets a look at the paperwork over Dean’s shoulder. It’s all standard as far as he can tell. “If you help me put the groceries away, I’ll help you with this.”

Dean’s entire demeanor changes, his expression brightening and a smile cracking his lips. “Are you serious?”

“It looks fairly straightforward. It shouldn’t take long.” Dean still looks like he can’t believe that Castiel is real. As flattering as the attention is, it is a tad unnecessary in Castiel’s opinion. “You do remember that I worked as a CPA for several years, right?”

Dean blinks, grin fading. “I forgot.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, turns back to the garage door. “You can make it up to me by cooking dinner. I bought ribs.” He hears the kitchen chair scrape the laminate and footsteps following him. He doesn’t expect to be turned around in the driveway and kissed against the hood of his car, but that doesn’t stop him from returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

“You’re awesome,” Dean says when they pull away. Castiel hums his agreement and stuffs two fabric bags heavy with dairy products into Dean’s hands.

When he gets down to the work, he is appalled at the state of the books. Everything is figuratively, as well as physically, a mess. He spends half an hour sorting before he can even start, and by the time he’s starting to understand the root of Dean’s bookkeeping problems, Dean is pushing aside the stack of W-4s Castiel had just alphabetized in order to put food in front of him. Castiel would be annoyed, but the aroma of honey barbecue sauce and roasted vegetables is too good to ignore.

“Thank you so much for helping me with this, babe. This stuff makes my head hurt,” Dean says, pressing a kiss to Cas’ temple as he sits down next to him.

“Looking at this paperwork, I’m not surprised. How have you managed to do your payroll this way for so long?”

“What do you mean?” Dean pushes a stack of paystubs for the full-time staff to the side to make room for his own plate.

“Well, you’ve been taking out almost twice the requested amount for taxes for a start. Everyone is going to be getting a large refund this year.” He frowns, shifting through the W-4s. “Except for your brother. I think I might need to talk to him about his financial future. He isn’t having anything taken out. It seems silly to pay a large sum at the end of the fiscal year when he could just have it taken out in small increments…” Castiel shakes his head, realizing he is off on a tangent by the blank look on Dean’s face. Adam’s financial future will have to wait. He pulls out Benny’s W-4 and begins to explain to Dean where he went wrong. It doesn’t take long for Dean’s eyes to start glazing over and his attention to begin to drift to the steaming food in front of him. Castiel stays patient, knowing that not everyone has the same kind of interest in tax law as he does. An idea pops into his head.

“How would you feel about me taking over the shop’s books? It would free you up to take on more restorations, and you wouldn’t have to worry about payroll anymore.”

Dean is quiet for a minute, studying Cas as if to judge his seriousness. “For real?”

“Yes, for real. I only stopped being a CPA because I didn’t like how isolated the work was. I could keep substituting during the week, and come to the shop with you on Saturdays and do all your bookkeeping.”

“I don’t want you to give up your weekends for me…”

“I wouldn’t be. I’m with you at the shop half the time anyway. This would give me something to do besides read and watch you bending over engines. As much as I enjoy the view, I believe your employees are starting to get disgusted with us.”

Dean leans into his chair, barbecue sauce clinging to the corners of his mouth, and gives Cas’ neck a sticky tongue kiss. “That sounds like their problem,” he says in a hoarse whisper.

“Thank you for that. Now I will need to shower.” Cas wipes at the sticky sauce remnants on his neck with a napkin, wrinkling his nose.

“I’ll join you,” he says with a wink. He goes back to eating, but stops the moment the ribs touch his lips. “I’m gonna pay you.”

“That isn’t necessary. I still have a hefty trust fund, and you pay for the majority of my living expenses already. Besides, this will make you happy, and doing that is what makes me happy.”

Dean nods as though he agrees, but the second Saturday Castiel works at the shop, there’s a time sheet with his name on it and a post-it instructing him to pay himself $100 an hour because “it’s what the average CPA at a business this size makes”. Castiel grumbles when he sees it—he really had just wanted to make Dean’s life less stressful—but he is touched that Dean had taken the time to research average pay scales. In the end, he pays himself what Dean wants, but all the money goes straight into a college fund for their future pups instead of into his pocket. He doesn’t mention it to Dean.


End file.
